You had me at Halo
by angeleyes452
Summary: Set after both films Michael and Selene enjoy the most of a night together. SM PLZ R&R sorry i suck st summarys


You had me at Halo

One night Michael and Selene were laying on their double bed just talking about random things. Then without warning Michael just asked "I thought up a small poem about you the other day" as he watched her look up to him.

"Tell me about it?" she asked softly as she lay on her back with Michael laying right next to her propped up on an elbow watching his other hand trace small gentle shapes on Selenes toned stomach.

"No, it's not that good" Michael informed her. Selene looked up at him then slowly brought her lips up to meet his.

When their kiss broke she added "Please tell me. No one has ever written a poem about me"

Michael silently nodded then began after taking a deep breath as if dreading her reaction."You truly are an angel, Sent from heaven high above Bringing warmth and goodness, And filling everyone with love! You're so very wonderful That you had me from the start! You showed me joy and happiness, And you instantly won my heart!"

"Aw, Michael that was soo sweet" Selene smiled as she pulled him into a huge and automatically his arms went around her to protect her and to let Lycans know she was his and only his.

Michael pulled away from Selene and captured her lips with his placing small butterflies on her lips to tease her before deepening the kiss. Michael trailed soft kissed along her jaw line then down her neck. Selene tugged on his hair lightly.

"I want you" She muttered pulling Michael back to her lips.

"Me too. I always have since the first day i met you" he muttered between kisses. As he ran a finger over her cheek, down her jaw line, down over her breast and let it rest on her waist.

In one swift movement Selene moved out of his arms and above him, straddling him. She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face at the surprised look on his face. Her hands ran the length of Michaels body, pushing his light blue T-shirt up as far as it would go until she couldn't get it to reveal anymore of his glowing skin. Michael laughed at her frustration with the T-shirt.

"Selene.." he sat up making their faces only inches apart he was about to ask if she wanted help.

"I'm gonna get it off" Selene told him he could clearly hear determination in her voice and she shut him up by covering his mouth with hers and Michael wasn't going to complain. Their tongunes a dancing with each others. Her hands continued their challenge to take the T-shirt off. Selene moaned in frustration as the T-shirt wasn't obeying her orders.

"Michael help please" Selene begged with puppy dog eyes

"There ya go. Better?" Michael asked smiling after pulling the T-shirt over his head and Selene nodded.

Then Selene trailed sweet kisses on his neck and the sensitive spot near his collar making Michael let out a muffled moan. Making Selene smile. Selene left a trail of kisses down his chest and feeling rather daring she ran her hands down the front of his jeans .

"Selene" Michael moaned

"Yes baby?" Selene replied in an innocent tone

"Your such a tease" he sighed happily.

Selene laughed Michael captured Selene lips with his and their tongues began to battle. Selene hips pushed against Michael in time to their tongues. Michael was becoming more active now with Selene's teasing and without warning Michael flipped them both over the rhythm never stopped. Selene looked up over her head to see Michael holding her wrists in his hand.

"Hey" Selene said trying to free her hands, she looked up to see Michael smiling at her.

"Your hands can't wander now Selene " Michael smiled at her

"Spoil sport" she returned the smile.

Michael began to trail heated kisses along her neck, slowly, teasingly, unbuttoning her shirt as he went. Her blouse lay open at her sides. Selene felt his touch run over her skin lightly. Selene sat up slightly to allow Michael to slip off her shirt and undo her bra. Michael was clearly having problems as he fiddled with the clasp making Selene laugh and Michael broke the kiss laughing aswell and he looked over Selene back and undid the clasp.

"Why do you were this that take ages to come off Selene ?" Michael smiled as he brushed his lips against hers.

"To teach you how to be pacient" Selene deepened the kiss. Michael held the back of Selene head as he slowly lowered her down on the bed without breaking their kiss. Then he detached his lips from hers and attached them to her chest swirling his tongue around the center and nipping slightly. Which earned him a small moan from Selene and he smiled. As he continued his teasing, his right hand wandered up her leg, trailing slightly along her inner thigh before edging her skirt up farther. Selene could feel him smiling against her skin as she let loose another small scream of pleasure when his roaming hand found her core, stroking against the thin scrap of fabric.

Michael broke away to look into Selene eyes and he whispered "Are you sure you want to keep going?"

"Yeah it do" she answered in a lustful tone.

Michael hand pushed aside the thin garment, and dipped a finger into her. Slowly he pulled back out, dipping another to replace the first. Selene wanted to scream at him for taking his time even though it felt so good she wanted to feel him inside her. Plunging both fingers into her, she couldn't withhold another cry. Pain and pleasure mixed together as he continued his attention.

Michael pulled his fingers away causing Selene to growl in frustration at the lack of contact. Michael smiled and slid both his hands up her legs, along her thighs, and up to remove the rest of her clothing. She lay before him completely exposed. Their eyes locked " Your gorgeous"

Michael gave her a tender kiss before continuing his previous actions. His other hand brushing her skin as his hand wander back down to that area. he t placed a kiss on the inside of her leg. Working his way up, his tongue finally found her center, making her head spin with the increased pleasure. Max felt an overwhelming sensation rush through her as she called out Michaels name.

Michael stopped and lay next to her running a hand along her arm letting her cool off. There eyes pouring into each others and Michael s smile make Selene smile. After Selene cooled off she felt herself wanting him again. Selene began to unbutton his jeans and she rubbed her hand along the front making him to tilt his head back in pleasure. Michael quickly riggled himself out of the materials to allow her full access to him. With each stroke she could feel him harden more. Michael had to stop her from continuing even thought he didn't want her to stop.

Selene carefully turned them over so he was between her legs just hovering above her and their eyes locked. "Selene i..i don't want to hurt you" he whispered

"You won't" she answered brushing his lips against his.

Slowly Michael entered Selene pain ripped through her. She brought her legs up to wrap around his waist to hold him still. The sensation was strange to her yet it felt like he belonged with her, to her , joined with her. She loved this new feeling of being whole. Selene felt as thought she could stay like that for ages but Selene realized Michael was struggling, his eyes pleading for her to let him move. She loosened her hold on him, allowing him to pull back only to slam into her once more.

Michaels mouth found hers, their tongues intertwining with each other, thrusting to the rhythm of their hips. Their breaths became shorter with each stroke. Over and over, they joined and pulled away. Eventually the pleasure became so entense, it took all their attention, their kisses slowed to a stop, lips still joined but unmoving as they continued. It seemed like an eternity, each one so close to finishing but trying so hard to hold on, not wanting it all to be over yet.

Selene fell first with Michael right behind her. Michael rolled onto his back and Selene rested her head n his chest in a comfortable embrace. Soon both were fast asleep in each others arms.

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know. Kelly xxx


End file.
